Super Smash Bros Battle Royale
by Kid Anime
Summary: Submit your choices for who should be in my version of the Fourth Smash Bros. Game! Can the Smashers, Meleers, Brawlers and the New Battlers get along? Plus, There's a new storyline featuring two teams: Mario Heroes and Sonic Blurs! Who will win?
1. Brawlers Return to Battle

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#2: Starting the Teams**

"I'd like to announce the presence of a new kind of Tournament!" said Master Hand as the crowd roared in excitement. "Hmm...Is that so?" asked Ike raising an eyebrow. "YEAH! IT'S TRUE ALRIGHT!" shouted Crazy Hand as he was rolling around on the floor. "Uh...Did he remember to take his medication?" asked Peach. "Yes, he did. He's actually MORE crazy than this without his medication." answered the left hand's brother, this caused everyone to shudder at such a thought.

"NOW, BEFORE WE ANNOUNCE HOW THIS IS GOING TO WORK" began Master Hand, resuming his announcing duties "WE HAVE TO UNLOCK A NEWCOMER!"

"Another one?" asked Zelda. "Well, if it's not an anime character I'm fine." said Marth.

"SONIC! WE ELECTED YOU TO TAKE ON THE CHALLENGE!" declated Crazy Hand while pointing his giant white finger (A/N: limb of some sort...?) at everyone's favorite hedgehog.

A screen appeared that said: WARNING! NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING! Sonic was transported to the Green Hill Zone Stage to battle the newcomer.

3

"Let's do this!" said Sonic while Bounce Attacking onto the stage.

2

A purple fox vixen jumped out of an Arwing.

1

GO!

Sonic began by throwing a few punches to the girl's face which caused her to take 10 damage. She grabbed Sonic, kneed him in the gut a couple of times sending his damage meter to 9 and then threw him towards a checkpoint causing his damage to rise 15. "Nice, you actually landed a hit on me." began the speed demon while grinning. "Let's see you try it again!"

Sonic used his Standard Special: Homing Attack to charge at his foe who side-stepped. This was followed up by another Homing Attack but this time she rolled out of the way. A Blaster, presumably her Standard Special, was pulled out and shot yellow dagger shaped lasers at Sonic a few times but he shielded each and every one. He then jumped and delivered a Down Mid-air attack in the form of a spin at the vixen causing her damage meter to rise to 20, it then rose to 31 as the blue blur used his Standard Combo.

He then attempted to grab her but she broke free. This currently unknown newcomer used her Side Special to hit Sonic with a staff. He shielded but the staff managed to break the shield, making him dizzy for a little while.

A Smash Ball appeared and the girl broke it then started to glow.

Her Final Smash caused her to call in a bunch of Arwings to bomb the stage and since Sonic was still unable from his stunned state, he was practically a sitting duck. Being hit by the bombs caused his damage meter to rise to 56, but then his opponent jumped on one of the Arwings, pointed her staff forward and rammed him, sending his blue hide flying far away leaving him with 74 percent damage.

The bombs managed to destroy a part of the floor which he fell through but his Up Special: Spring Jump managed to save him. "That was too close." said Sonic as he delivered a few standard combos and strong attacks to the vixen ending with his Side Smash Attack, making her damage meter rise to 60.

Luckily, a Smash Ball appared but the girl rammed straight into it causing her to glow again. Before she could release it, Sonic grabbed her, threw her down and rolled on her back, causing her to fumble it and her damage to rise to 70. Sonic used his Side Special: Spin Dash to knock her into the air, jumped, Spin Dashed her again and ended with a powerful mid-air back attack, in the True Blue's case an axe kick, sending her damage to 95.

He then Spin Dashed back to the ground, broke the Smash Ball, and used his Final Smash. "Nice try, but I'm the winner of this game!" taunted a now golden yellow Sonic after transforming into Super Sonic with the 7 Chaos Emeralds. He then rammed into his weakened foe who was still airborne, causing her damage to rise to 112 and sent her flying straight up then hitting the screen itself for a KO.

GAME SET!

This game's winner is...

SONIC!

The vixen fell in front of the Battlers in Trophy form and after Sonic revived her, Fox and Falco's jaws dropped until they hit the floor. "KRYSTAL! IS THAT YOU!" asked a very shocked Fox.

"Surprised?" Krystal asked back while giggling.

Krystal from Star Fox has been unlocked.

Standard Special: Blaster

Side Special: Staff Slam

Up Special: Fire Krystal

Down Special: Krystal Needle

Final Smash: Arwing Aerial Assualt

"NOW FOR THE NEW TOURNAMENT RULES!" announced Master Hand as the Battlers listened carefully.


	2. Newcomers of the Smash

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#2: Starting the Teams**

"I'd like to announce the presence of a new kind of Tournament!" said Master Hand as the crowd roared in excitement. "Hmm...Is that so?" asked Ike raising an eyebrow. "YEAH! IT'S TRUE ALRIGHT!" shouted Crazy Hand as he was rolling around on the floor. "Uh...Did he remember to take his medication?" asked Peach. "Yes, he did. He's actually MORE crazy than this without his medication." answered the left hand's brother, this caused everyone to shudder at such a thought.

"NOW, BEFORE WE ANNOUNCE HOW THIS IS GOING TO WORK" began Master Hand, resuming his announcing duties "WE HAVE TO UNLOCK A NEWCOMER!"

"Another one?" asked Zelda. "Well, if it's not an anime character I'm fine." said Marth.

"SONIC! WE ELECTED YOU TO TAKE ON THE CHALLENGE!" declated Crazy Hand while pointing his giant white finger (A/N: limb of some sort...?) at everyone's favorite hedgehog.

A screen appeared that said: WARNING! NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING! Sonic was transported to the Green Hill Zone Stage to battle the newcomer.

3

"Let's do this!" said Sonic while Bounce Attacking onto the stage.

2

A purple fox vixen jumped out of an Arwing.

1

GO!

Sonic began by throwing a few punches to the girl's face which caused her to take 10 damage. She grabbed Sonic, kneed him in the gut a couple of times sending his damage meter to 9 and then threw him towards a checkpoint causing his damage to rise 15. "Nice, you actually landed a hit on me." began the speed demon while grinning. "Let's see you try it again!"

Sonic used his Standard Special: Homing Attack to charge at his foe who side-stepped. This was followed up by another Homing Attack but this time she rolled out of the way. A Blaster, presumably her Standard Special, was pulled out and shot yellow dagger shaped lasers at Sonic a few times but he shielded each and every one. He then jumped and delivered a Down Mid-air attack in the form of a spin at the vixen causing her damage meter to rise to 20, it then rose to 31 as the blue blur used his Standard Combo.

He then attempted to grab her but she broke free. This currently unknown newcomer used her Side Special to hit Sonic with a staff. He shielded but the staff managed to break the shield, making him dizzy for a little while.

A Smash Ball appeared and the girl broke it then started to glow.

Her Final Smash caused her to call in a bunch of Arwings to bomb the stage and since Sonic was still unable from his stunned state, he was practically a sitting duck. Being hit by the bombs caused his damage meter to rise to 56, but then his opponent jumped on one of the Arwings, pointed her staff forward and rammed him, sending his blue hide flying far away leaving him with 74 percent damage.

The bombs managed to destroy a part of the floor which he fell through but his Up Special: Spring Jump managed to save him. "That was too close." said Sonic as he delivered a few standard combos and strong attacks to the vixen ending with his Side Smash Attack, making her damage meter rise to 60.

Luckily, a Smash Ball appared but the girl rammed straight into it causing her to glow again. Before she could release it, Sonic grabbed her, threw her down and rolled on her back, causing her to fumble it and her damage to rise to 70. Sonic used his Side Special: Spin Dash to knock her into the air, jumped, Spin Dashed her again and ended with a powerful mid-air back attack, in the True Blue's case an axe kick, sending her damage to 95.

He then Spin Dashed back to the ground, broke the Smash Ball, and used his Final Smash. "Nice try, but I'm the winner of this game!" taunted a now golden yellow Sonic after transforming into Super Sonic with the 7 Chaos Emeralds. He then rammed into his weakened foe who was still airborne, causing her damage to rise to 112 and sent her flying straight up then hitting the screen itself for a KO.

GAME SET!

This game's winner is...

SONIC!

The vixen fell in front of the Battlers in Trophy form and after Sonic revived her, Fox and Falco's jaws dropped until they hit the floor. "KRYSTAL! IS THAT YOU!" asked a very shocked Fox.

"Surprised?" Krystal asked back while giggling.

Krystal from Star Fox has been unlocked.

Standard Special: Blaster

Side Special: Staff Slam

Up Special: Fire Krystal

Down Special: Krystal Needle

Final Smash: Arwing Aerial Assualt

"NOW FOR THE NEW TOURNAMENT RULES!" announced Master Hand as the Battlers listened carefully.


	3. Royale's Rules

****

Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#3: Beginning of New Rivalries**

"YOU WILL BE SPLIT UP INTO TWO TEAMS" began Master Hand. "EACH WILL BE SENT ACROSS DIFFERENT AREAS OF THIS WORLD." "So how do we win?" asked Samus. "IF YOU RUN INTO AN OPPONENT OF THE RIVAL TEAM, YOU WILL AUTOMATICALLY BEGIN A BATTLE!" announced Crazy Hand who was trying to stangle himself, failing miserably. Why you ask? You should know by now. "Hmm...Survival of the Fittest..." said Wolf who was now curious. "INDEED, YOU WILL KEEP BATTLING UNTIL THE OTHER TEAM IS COMPLETELY WIPED OUT!" said Master Hand. "PLUS, EACH BATTLE YOU WIN IS THE OPPORTUNITY TO UNLOCK A NEWCOMER! NOW FOR THE SETUP!"

**MARIO HEROES**

**MARIO**

**YOSHI**

**LUCARIO**

**PIKACHU**

**NESS**

**LUCAS**

**META-KNIGHT**

**KING DEDEDE**

**MR. GAME & WATCH**

**ZELDA/SHEIK**

**PIKMIN & OLIMAR**

**DONKEY KONG**

**DIDDY KONG**

**WOLF**

**KRYSTAL**

**LINK**

**JIGGLYPUFF**

**PEACH**

**VS.**

**SONIC BLURS**

**SONIC**

**PIT**

**SNAKE**

**KIRBY**

**LUIGI**

**BOWSER**

**GANONDORF**

**POKEMON TRAINER**

**ICE CLIMBERS**

**MARTH**

**IKE**

**WARIO**

**R.O.B**

**FOX**

**TOON LINK**

**FALCO**

**SAMUS/ZERO SUIT SAMUS**

**ASHLEY**

**CAPT. FALCON**

"Looks like Krystal is on the same side as Wolf." said Falco while Fox simply shook his head.

"I'm-a not with my-a brother?" asked Luigi who was very surprised.

"Looks like you'll be servng under me, eh Meta-Knight?"

"Don't push your luck." responded Meta-Knight in the coldest way imaginable.

"Hey, we're on the same team Ness!" said Lucas. "If only Pokemon Trainer was with us..."

Mr Game & Watch beeped in disappointment when he found out R.O.B wouldn't be with him seeing how he's the only who could understand him.

Donkey and Diddy high-fived each other for being on the same team. 

Bowser hated the idea of being on Ganondorf's side after he betrayed him in the events of the Subspace Emissary through Brawl.

Olimar was a little scared at the fact he might have to face his friend Captain Falcon and he felt the same way because he didn't want to Falcon Punch him too hard if he did wind up against the little spaceman.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were talking (in Pokemon Language of course) about what might happen.

Marth and Ike simply shook hands for being on the same team to represent Fire Emblem.

Zelda and Link were wondering what might happen to Toon Link.

Kirby was excited about what food he might eat during this tournament.

Samus was preparing her cannon.

Peach was just glad to be participating.

Wario was thinking about how he would cheat to win his matches.

Yoshi was staring at Snake who was contacting Otacon back at their base. "You're teamed? Well do your best. Otacon Out." said Otacon then Snake's communicator went off.

The Ice Climbers were just happy they weren't seperated. (Like that will happen...)

Lucario was calmly waiting for the next match.

Pit was doing the same as Lucario.

Ashley and Krystal were discussing how being a newcomer felt.

Finally, Mario and Sonic were grinning at each other and then they shook hands wishing each other the best of luck.

"LET'S BEGIN!" said Master Hand and the crowd roared with excitement. Crazy Hand pushed a switch and everyone was transferred to random places of the Smash Universe. "MASTER, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A THUMB WRESTLE!" announced Crazy Hand. "Not now crazy..." responded the right hand while the left was doing god knows what someplace else.

* * *

Forest Area 

* * *

Luigi who was very nervous about the tounament walked around looking for an opponent to hopefully avoid. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and he tripped over something. Well, actuallt it was someone as Olimar turned around to face the "Lean mean Green Machine." 

"WE HAVE OUR FIRST MATCH!" announced Master Hand and the audience watched from a giant screen. LUIGI VS OLIMAR!

The two of them were transported to Luigi's Mansion.

3

"Here we go." said Luigi jumped out of a pipe.

2

"Oh dear, here goes nothing." said Olimar as he exited his ship with a few Pikmin.

1

GO!

Luigi started the match with his running attack causing Olimar's damage to rise to 10. Olimar then used his Side Special: Pikmin Throw to latch a white, red and purple Pikmin at Luigi causing his damage to rise to 30. Olimar quickly used his Standard Special: Pikmin Pluck to pluck 3 more Oikmin from the ground. A Smash Ball appeared. Luigi was the first one to reach and break it. He then used his Final Smash: Negative Zone to create a full-moon shaped area where Olimar was unfortunately in, causing his damage to slowly rise by 1 as he fell asleep. Luigi took this chance to run in front of the sleeping spaceman and use his Up Special: Super Jump Punch to knock him sky high at close range with a Fire Jump Punch. This broke the ceiling and allowed Olimar to stay out of range with his damage at 70. When the Negative Zone ended, Luigi used his Side Special: Luigi Missile to headbutt Olimar. Unfortunately, he was headed straight at the part of the wall Olimar destroyed and as said Pikmin Plucker side-stepped, Luigi had missiled himself off the stage for a KO.

GAME SET!

This game's winner is...

PIKMIN & OLIMAR!

Olimar didn't have much time to rest as a screen that said: WARNING! NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING! appeared.

He was then transported to his own stage, Distant Planet.

3

Olimar came out of his spaceship.

2

A jet black and crimson red colored hedgehog appeared out of a portal.

1

GO!

Olimar was still fatigued from his match against Luigi so he had to end it fast. He used his Standard Special: Pikmin Pluck to get as many Pikmin as possible and then launch the hedgehog into the air with a red Pikmin. This made his damage rise to 10 then he used his Side Special to launch yellow spears made out of light energy at Olimar who took 19. Olimar quickly used his mid-air up attack with a yellow Pikmin who zapped the hedgehog making him rise up further and his damage went up to 23. He then used his Up Special: Pikmin Chain to attack his opponent with a line of Pikmin but the hedgehog air-dodged then launched his Down Special to blast Olimar with a field-like blast making his damage rise to 39. Unfortunately for Olimar, a Smash Ball appeared right behind the hedgehog when he used his Down Special allowing him to break it and start glowing. For the hedgehog's Final Smash: He then transported himself somewhere and a targeting cursor appeared on Olimar. Before he knew it, he had been blasted with a strong energy ray that killed all his Pikmin and sent him flying off the stage with 98 damage. Luckily for Olimar, he had crashed into a plant that held items in it and another Smash Ball appeared. Olinar quickly plucked up some Pikmin and threw them all at the Smash Ball causing it to break before the hedgehog could get it. Olimar had used his Final Smash: End of Day to board his spaceship and fly off into space as dusk had fallen over the stage. Then, monsters from everywhere attacked the hedgehog until his damage had risen to 114. Finally, Olimar came back down to where said hedgehog was and a huge explosion knocked up his damage to 140 and sent him flying. He would've came back but the rain came making the terrain he was standing on become slippery and he slid off to the bottom of the stage for a KO.

* * *

Back at the Forest Area 

* * *

The hedgehog had fallen in front of Olimar in trophy form and one of his Pikmin revived him. "Ugh...Where am I?" Olimar had explained the situation to him. "Hmm...so the faker is here too...Things just got more interesting." See you next time!

Shadow the Hedgehog has been unlocked.

Standard Special: Light Attack

Side Special: Chaos Spear

Up Special: Air Shoes

Down Special: Chaos Blast

Final Smash: Eclipse Cannon


	4. Redemption

**

* * *

**

Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale 

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#4: Fight Under the Heavens**

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE LASTEST MARIO HERO AND NEWCOMER: SHADOW!" announced Crazy Hand while flying in random directions. Luigi had just fallen in the middle of the Arena in Trophy form. Master Hand then revived him. "Ouch...I sure-a took-a beating from that-a little guy-a." said Luigi has he stood back up on his two feet. "LUIGI!" shouted Master Hand while pointing at him making him fall back down. "FOR DOING SUCH AN EXCELLENT BATTLE, WE'D LIKE TO AWARD YOU THE CHANCE TO UNLOCK A MEMBER FOR YOUR TEAM!" announced Master Hand much to everyone in the audience's delight. "Really?" A screen appeared that said: WARNING! NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING! which had answered Luigi's question.

He was then transported to the Warioware Inc. stage.

3

"I won't-a fail this-a time!" said Luigi as emerged from his pipe.

2

A man who looked a lot like Mario but was wearing a doctor's outfit had landed from the sky.

1

GO!

With one Fire Jump Punch, Luigi had sent the doctor straight of the top of the stage causing him to hit the screen with 325 damage for an easy KO. Luigi, as well as everyone who had been watching, was completely confused at what just happened. "To keep things moving on, at a faster pace, we had this match designed to be a Sudden Death Battle." said Master Hand.

The Doctor had fallen in front of Luigi in trophy form and after Luigi revived him, he was surprised. "I'm-a back in the Smash?" asked the confused doctor.

Dr. Mario has been unlocked.

Standard Special: Medicine Pills

Side Special: Sheet

Up Special: Super Jump Punch

Down Special: Dr. Tornado

Final Smash: Examination

* * *

Rocky Area

* * *

Pit was simply walking through when he heard something pass by him. When he turned around, the figure revealed itself to be one of the cutest of all Pokemon: Pikachu. "OUR NEXT MATCH HAS BEGUN! THIS SHALL BE A ONE-MINUTE MATCH!" announced Crazy Hand while trying to clench his fist (A.K.A. his body) as much as possible.

Pit and Pikachu were transported to Pit's Hometown Arena, Skyworld.

3

"Let's do this." said Pit as he descended from the sky.

2

Pikachu had emerged itself from a Pokeball.

1

GO!

Pit had fired multiple arrows at Pikachu by using his Standard Special: Palutena's Bow. Pikachu got hit with 3 out of 5 making its damage rise to 15. Pikachu returned the favor with its Standard Special: Thunder Jolt followed by its Down Special: Thunder. This had caused Pit's damage meter to rise to 40 and have a part of the ceiling destroyed. Pikachu kept shooting Thunder Jolts at Pit who had used his Down Special: Mirror Shield to deflect them back at the electric rodent making its damage rise to 26. Pit then grabbed said rodent, kneed it in the gut a couple of times which caused Pikachu's damage to rise to 30 and then throw it for 35. The countdown had started.

5

4

3

Pit quickly used his full power Up Smash Attack to send Pikachu off the top of the stage that its Thunder had destroyed, causing it to turn into a star for a KO.

2

1

TIME UP!

This game's winner is...

PIT!

Before Pit could return to the area where he just was, a screen appeared that said: WARNING: NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING! He was transported to the Bridge of Eldin stage where he had to unlock a newcomer in a 1 Stock Battle.

3

"I wonder who I'm fighting this time." wondered Pit as he descended onto the stage.

2

Two little girls who appeared to be in Kindergarten had appeared in a leaf storm.

1

GO!

"Great...Just what I need to fight, an Ice Climber-like duo." Pit used his Side Special to strike both girls with his bow/sword in the form of a spinning circle causing their damage to rise to 15. They both used their Standard Special to chuck ninja stars at Pit who used his Mirror Sheild to deflect them back causing their damage to rise to 30. Pit then attempted to grab one of them but they rolled in opposite directions to confuse the angel then they un-sheathed the katanas on their backs and slashed at Pit with their standard combo, ending with a deadly strike for their Smash Attack. Since they were attacking from both sides, Pit was sent flying straight up with 34 damage. Pit had no time to attempt an air dodge as one of the girls threw the other at said angel by using their Up Special and before he knew it, he was spiked down by the girl's mid-air Down Attack sending him straight at the floor with 46 damage. A Smash Ball appeared and the girl that was on the ground managed to crush it and both of them started to glow. Their Final Smash consisted of powerful strikes from every direction which caused Pit to take 28 damage and to top it all off, a bomb was launched at the angel whose damage had reached a grand total of 100. The bull (whose name I don't know because I've never played Twilight Princess) and its rider came in charging at them from the side of the stage. Pit managed to jump but both of the girls got hit by the rider's slash attack which they shielded but the shields got broken. As they stood there unable to move, the bomb the rider had left caused their damage meter to rise to 76 and sent them flying off the side of the stage for a KO.

* * *

Rocky Area

* * *

Pit had returned safe and sound to where he originally was before his match with Pikachu and the two girls had fallen in front of him in trophy form. After he revived them, they made a solemn oath to train with Pit as their sensei until they felt they were strong enough to challenge him again.

Kat & Ana from Warioware has been unlocked.

Standard Special: Shuriken Ninja Stars

Side Special: Katana Helicopter

Up Special: Kindergarten Throw

Down Special: Replacement Technique

Final Smash: KatAna's Roar


	5. Sacrifice

**

* * *

******

Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#5: Enemies of the Battle**

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

"WE WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE A NEW TYPE OF ITEM CALLED THE SUBSPACE TRANSPORTER!" announed Master Hand. "USING SAID ITEM, ENEMIES FROM THE EMISSARY WILL BE CALLED TO AID YOU IN BATTLE, SOME OF THEM COULD EVEN BE BOSSES!" continued Crazy Hand who tried to cross all of his giant fingers. Why you ask? Should I explain it again?

"HOWEVER, TO USE THEM, YOU'LL HAVE TO DEFEAT THEM FIRST!" exclaimed Master Hand who's explanation of Subspace Transporters made the crowd go wild.

* * *

Jungle Area

* * *

Yoshi was strolling along the Jungle when he came across his new teammate, King Dedede. However, when Yoshi tried to approach him, a couple of Waddle Dees blocked him. "Sorry dino-boy, I don't converse with pre-historic creatures." Before either of them knew it, a giant black & purple dragon had flown right past them causing the Waddle Dees to hide behind their king. "Yosh-Yoshi?" The dragon had started shooting fireballs at them.

Yoshi managed to dodge but Dedede got hit and his damage percentage raised to 15. Yoshi then used his Up Special: Egg Throw to chuck a few eggs at the flying beast which caused it's health to lower down a little bit. The beast then flapped its mighty wings to blow back Yoshi but Dedede was too heavy to be pushed back so he used his Side Special: Waddle Dee Toss to chuck 2 Waddle Dees and a Waddle Doo who whipped the dragon with it's beam whip to lower it's health further. The dragon then started to fly repeatedly past them while skidding it's tail along the ground to raise Yoshi's damage percentage to 20 while Dedede's went up to 34.

Dedede then kept chucking Waddle Dees and by doing so, two Gordos appeared to do heavy damage meanwhile Yoshi used his mid-air back attack to score multiple hits with his tail before using his Down Special: Yoshi Bomber to end his barrage. The beast was about a hit or two away from being defeated so it flew away and started flying back at them with incredible speed. Dedede powered up his Down Special: Jet Hammer thinking he could combat it but Yoshi knew it wouldn't work so he got in front of Dedede and shielded the attack which succeeded but broke his shield leaving a dizzy after effect that left him defenseless. "TAKE THIS!" Dedede unleashed the Jet Hammer's charge and swung which eliminated the last of the creature's health.

Yoshi was still dizzy so some Waddle Dees helped him stand up but before the dragon could be captured, it managed to escape. "Well, I think we're safe now." said Dedede as he watched the creature fly away.

* * *

Ruin Area

* * *

Diddy was walking through the ruined area when he spotted a female monkey that looked about his age who had a long blonde ponytail, light blue earrings, a pink bureah and pink shirt on. This monkey was none other than Diddy's girlfriend Dixie Kong. Before they could embrace each other, a PSI blast was fired at them causing both of their damage to rise to 30. The source of this problem was what appeared to be a human in a robot.

Diddy had used his Standard Special: Peanut Popgun to shoot peanuts at the man/machine which barely did, if any, damage at all. The nuts that broke out of their shells were offered to Dixie who gladly accepted and lowered her damage to 13. The cyborg-like person had jumped and used its robotic tentacles to stab at them who both sheilded. Diddy had attempted to strike close with a few quick Standard Combos but the enemy took this chance to repeatedly hit Diddy with it's tentacle to rise Diddy's damage to 70. Dixie had used her Side Special to launch a few exploding barrels at the enemy making it's health drop very quickly, this was followed by Diddy's Down Special: Banana Peel but he missed much to both their dislike. The machine/man jumped and launched lightning bolts at Diddy who dodged and Dixie who's damage rised to 52. After landing it sent bomb robots who looked like itself to attack while repeatedly trying to stab them.

Dixie managed to dodge the tentacles and was about to escape the bomb robots but she tripped over her ponytail. As she awaited doom, she realized it never came as Diddy sheilded her but as soon as he let down his shield a last bomb robot exploded in front of Diddy causing his damage to rise to 96 and sent him flying up, resulting in him being turned into a star for a KO. As the enemy was about to finsh off Dixie, one of it's tentacles slipped on Diddy's banana peel which disabled its moving functions. Dixie took this as her chance to launch a nearby Trophy Stand at the man/machine turning it into a trophy.

She then converted it's trophy form into a switch that when pressed the enemy they had just defeated while appear by their side. As she started walking away, a tear fell managed to escape her eye and roll down her cheek as she remembered her boyfriend's sacrifice.

Dixie Kong has been unlocked.

Standard Special: Girl Grab

Side Special: DK Barrel Toss

Up Special: Dixie Copter

Down Special: Ponytail Spin

Final Smash: Barrel Blast

Porky has been transported.

Attacks: Porky Bomb, Tentacle Tazor, PSI Shockwave


	6. Dropout

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#6: Items Inventory**

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

Diddy Kong fell in front of the crowd in Trophy Form but then got revived by Master Hand. "OKAY! IT'S TIME FOR A CONSOLATION MATCH!" announced Crazy hand while rolling down a set of stairs from one of his Custom Stages. Why you ask? Do I REALLY have to say it?

"OKAY, WHOEVER LOSES THIS MATCH GETS REMOVED FROM THE BATTLE ROYALE!" exclaimed Master Hand, causing the losers to all get chills down their spines. "THIS WILL BE A FREE FOR ALL, 1 STOCK MATCH WITH NO TIME LIMIT INCLUDING ITEMS!" When the crowd heard the mention of items, they cheered louder than ever before. "WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO, LET'S BATTLE!"

The losers, Luigi, Diddy Kong and Pikachu were teleported to the new Peach's CourtDome stage.

3

Luigi had emerged from his pipe.

2

Diddy Kong had popped out of his Barrel.

1

Pikachu had come out of its PokeBall.

GO!

Pikachu hit Luigi with his Standard Special: Thunder Jolt to raise Luigi's damage percentage to 8. Diddy used his Standard Special: Peanut Popgun to shoot Pikachu with a couple of peanuts to raise its damage to 10 but then it rose to 20 as Luigi attacked Pikachu with his Standard Combo. A Soccer Ball appeared and Diddy used his Smash Attack to launch it at Luigi who Smash attacked it back at Diddy to launch him into the air and raise his damage to 27. Luigi had picked up a PokeBall and threw it at Pikachu who caught and threw it on the ground.

"WEA-WEAVILE!" A Weavile had appeared and then it used False Swipe to cause 1 damage each to Luigi and Diddy but they became dizzy and unable to move. A Krygor Goalie from the CourtDome then launched his own Soccer Ball at the two dizzy battlers to raise their damage to 45. A new item, The Invinvcible Item Box appeared and Luigi broke it open making him invincible. The green-clad plumber took this chance to continously use Standard Combos on Pikachu making its damage rise to 36 and then to 50 with his Down Special: Luigi Cyclone. Luigi went in for the KO by using his Up Special: Super Jump Punch which at close range becomes the Fire Jump Punch.

Thinking fast, the yellow electric rodent grabbed Diddy and threw the chimpanzee into the Fire Jump Punch which launched him high into the air and made his damage rise to 68. Luigi's invincibility ended and was caught off guard as he got zapped by Pikachu's Down Special: Thunder and made his damage rise to 70. It started to rain on the CourtDome and then the terrain got slippery and, as if on cue, a Smash Ball appeared. Diddy used his Down Special: Banana Peel to throw a peel on the floor making Luigi slip and fall. As Diddy ran across the stage and turned around, he couldn't stop sliding. Pikachu took this chance to use his Standard Mid-air attack to break the Smash Ball.

"PIII-KAAAAAAA-CHUUUUUU!!" Pikachu used its Final Smash, Volt Tackle, to turn into a blue ball of light that kept shooting off sparks each time it ran by an opponent. Said yellow rodent had flew past Diddy and Luigi who conviently were right next to each other. Pikachu discharged it's electricity to send the hat wearing chimpanzee straight off the screen who was shortly followed by the green-clad plumber for a Double KO.

GAME SET!

This game's winner is...

PIKACHU!

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

Pikachu had landed in front of everyone in the stadium and cried out "PIKA!" causing the crowd (especially Pikachu's fangirls) to go wild with excitement. Luigi had landed near Dr. Mario who was awaiting the time for his match.

"So I see you didn't-a come-a in-a last place." said Dr. Mario who smirked.

"That's-a right!"

But then Diddy fell in front of the crowd in Trophy Form but as he landed his trophy had shattered in tiny little pieces much to everyone's surprise. "I'm sorry Diddy Kong, you have just been removed from the Battle Royale." The crowd suddenly grew silent at the loss of one of the participants. "Luigi, be glad you didn't end up like he did." said Crazy Hand who was ACTUALLY STAYING STILL. "Luigi took off his hat and held it in memorial to Diddy's removal.

Pikachu suddenly felt guilty. Sure, it didn't want to be removed from the Battle Royale, but it also didn't want to destroy Diddy. With his ears drooping, the yellow mouse looked down.

"Looks like Pikachu's taking this a little hard...Let's check up on our other Battlers, shall we?" suggested Master Hand as most of the crowd focused its attention to the screen of who the next Battler would be shown on screen.

* * *

The Plains

* * *

Pokemon Trainer was walking calmly in the plains thinking about which kinds of Pokemon he might be able to catch. Just as he was walking, he came across an orange monkey whose tail was a small flame.

Reacting quickly, he sent his trusty Squirtle out of its Pokeball and commanded its Standard Special "Water Gun!"

Squirtle spit out a jet of water from its mouth but then...

"Dodge!" exclaimed the voice of a girl. The monkey then jumped up to avoid getting wet. Just then, a girl with blue hair, a white hat, and a yellow bag that was strapped around her arm had appeared. She also had on a red scarf around her neck and was wearing a white shirt plus a black dress with pink on the bottom edges with matching black socks and white shoes.

"So, I see you're trying to catch my Chimchar?" asked the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh...N-no?" responded Pokemon Trainer. The girl took this as a challenge and said, "So...you wanna battle?"

Pokemon Trainer smirked and replied by saying "Sure!"

Both Pokemon Trainer and the girl were teleported to Pokemon Stadium 3.

3

"Go! Squirtle!" shouted Pokemon Trainer.

2

"Go! Chimchar!" shouted the girl.

1

GO!

"Use Water Gun!" shouted Pokemon Trainer as Squirtle shot out a jet of water at Chimchar to push it back.

"Use Ember!" Chimchar then shot out little fireballs from its mouth for its Standard Special causing Squirtle's damage to rise to 10.

"Withdraw!" Squirtle pulled itself into its shell and spinned at Chimchar who countered with "Flame Wheel!" This caused both of them to crash into each other sending Squirtle's damage to 20 and Chimchar's to 12. The Stadium's Highlight Screen displayed a Fist symbol, signaling the terrain was being changed to a Fighting-Type arena.

Both Pokemon jumped as their commanders said "JUMP!"

The Fighting-Type Field had a Dojo players could walk through and had stone pillars coming out of the ground.

Squirtle used its Standard Combo to bounce Chimchar off some pillars with 21, that 21 became 56 as Squirtle used its Full Power Smash Attack to launch Chimchar away with 80. As it tried to jump and recover onto the field. Pokemon Trainer had commanded Squirtle to hang onto the edge of the field causing Chimchar to get KOed.

A Pokeball got switched with Chimchar's as Squirtle got back onto the field.

"Go! Prinplup!" A Penguin Pokemon came out of its Pokeball.

The Stadium's Highlight displayed a Pokeball as the Fighting-Type field turned back to normal.

"Use Surf!" cried out the girl. Prinplup caught Squirtle in a wave of water and glided it near the edge of the stage, leaving Squirtle's damage at 43. Squirtle tried a Standard Combo but it got shielded then Squirtle found itself helpless as the taller penguin Pokemon grabbed it and threw it off the edge causing its damage to rise from 43 to 50. To make sure Squirtle couldn't return, the girl cried out: "Spike!" then Prinplup used its Down Mid-air Attack to slam Squirtle with both of its flippers sending it straight down for a KO.

The Stadium's Highlight changed to a Metal Badge, signaling a Steel-Type change of terrain. As Pokemon Trainer's next Pokemon got switched with Squirtle, Prinplup jumped. Still having taken no damage, the girl knew she was at an advantage. The stage turned into what appeared to be a factory with electrical sparks and heavy machinery that was being dropped around the edges of the field.

"Go! Ivysaur!" A plant-type Pokemon came out of its Pokeball and jumped down in front of Prinplup, grabbed it with its long vines, hit it a few times and threw him away to send Prinplup's damage meter to 19. "Use Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur used its Side Special to launch razor sharp leaves at Prinplup who side-stepped. "Use Metal Claw!" exclaimed the girl. Due to its Standard Special, Prinplup's flippers became as hard as steel and it slashed Ivysaur twice making its damage rise to 36.

As Standard Combos were being used left and right, both the Commanders and their Pokemon failed to notice the machinery until it got dropped on Ivysaur and Prinplup to launch them into air with Ivysaur having 45 damage percentage and Prinplup's to 39. Since Ivysaur was directly below Prinplup, Pokemon Trainer took this chance to use Ivysaur's Standard Special: "Bullet Seed!" to shoot seeds like bullets out of the bulb on Ivysaur's back. Prinplup had its damage risen to 61. As the girl exclaimed "Spike!", Ivysaur used its Up Special: "Vine Whip!" to launch one if its vines to latch onto an edge, causing the Penguin Pokemon to miss horribly and it fell off the screen for a KO but more machinery was being dropped causing Ivysaur to be KOed as well.

The Stadium Highlight showed a Pokeball as the Steel-Type field returned to normal.

"Go! Charizard!" "Go! Torterra!"

Both of the commanders' last and most powerful Pokemon were released from their Pokeballs as a Smash Ball appeared.

"GO!" exclaimed both commanders as the Pokemon tried desperately to break the Smash Ball.

Finally, Torterra had used its Smash Attack to launch Charizard and break the Smash Ball at the same time."NO!" cried out Pokemon Trainer as Torterra started to glow.

"GO! Triple Finish!" Chimchar, Prinplup and Torterra had appeared and used Flamethrower, Hydro Cannon and Leaf Storm to send Charizard off the screen with 102 damage for a KO.

GAME SET!

This game's winner is...

TORTERRA!

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

Pokemon Trainer had fallen in front of the arena in trophy form and was revived by Dr. Mario. "SINCE YOU HAVE FAILED TO UNLOCK THE NEWCOMER, SHE AUTOMATICALLY GETS TRANSFERRED TO THE MARIO HEROES!" Pokemon Trainer held down his cap to cover his face as the crowd cheered on the newcomer.

Diddy Kong has been removed.

Pokemon Coordinator has been unlocked.

Pokemon Coordinator's Special Moves:

Down Special: Pokemon Change

Chimchar:

Standard Special: Ember

Side Special: Flame Wheel

Up Special: Mach Punch

Prinplup:

Standard Special: Metal Claw

Side Special: Surf

Up Special: Aqua Jet

Torterra:

Standard Special: Earthquake

Side Special: Frenzy Plant

Up Special: Body Slam

Final Smash: Triple Finish

Suggestions for new Stages, Items and Assist Trophies are now being accepted as well as characters.


	7. Meleers Return

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#7: Third-Party Entrances**

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

With Pokemon Coordinator unlocked, the audience was excitedly awaiting to hear if more newcomers were on their way.

"LET'S GO BACK TO THIS WORLD AND CHECK ON HOW OTHER PARTICIPANTS ARE DOING!" announced Crazy Hand while trying to use scissors that were obviously too small for him to cut paper. Why you ask? C'mon people...honestly...you know why...

With that said, the main screen in the Grand Arena changed to show a certain blue-haired swordsman in a cave.

* * *

Cave Area

* * *

Ike was simply walking his way down a cavern when he bumped into something small and pink. This was one of his fellow Sonic Blur Teammates, Kirby. Kirby turned to face Ike hoping he was food that the pink star warrior could eat.

"Sorry about that, It's hard to see in here." said Ike while continuing to explore the cavern with Kirby following him with the thought that the Greil Mercanary could lead him to something edible.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Ike was quickly losing patience. The Pink Bottomless Pit had been trying to swallow Ike's sword, Aether. He was about to turn around and face Kirby when they both heard a roar so loud they were both knocked onto their feet. Suddenly, a hole opened in the ceiling of the cavern, and a great red armored bird had descended from said hole. This was Dyna Blade, the giant female bird that posed a friend and foe to Kirby in the events of Kirby Super Star. However, now it looked as if Dyna Blade posed as a foe to the star warrior and Greil Mercanary as it launched laser eye beams at them to raise their damages to 23.

Ike, who at this point was itching for a good fight, used his Side Special: Quick Draw to slice Dyna Blade but missed as it flew up into the air. Using his quick wits, Ike performed his Up Special: Aether to throw his blade into the air and bring it back down to lower Dyna Blade's health. Said Health got drastically lower as Kirby used his Side Special: Hammer to smash one of Dyna Blade's wings. With a broken wing, the great bird knew she had to end this match quick. To provide a barricade away from Ike and Kirby, Dyna Blade stomped on the ground and dozens of rocks hit them both, raising their damages to 51. Kirby's Damage rose to a dangerous 90 when Dyna Blade shot multiple feathers at the star warrior.

Kirby let out a whimper of pain as he was hurt which softened Ike's feelings towards the little "Black Hole like" Stomach carrying pink creature. Dyna Blade knew she had the advantage so she flew back as far as possible in the cavern and dive bombed straight at the two Battlers. Kirby was still not able to move due to the feathers having a stun effect so Ike took the full hit for Kirby at the same time he used his Standard Special: Eruption to burn Dyna Blade and said "I'm not letting my friends get hurt!"

However, Ike's damage rose to 151 due to the dive bomb and he flew straight up out of the hole in the cavern's ceiling for a KO. Kirby who had finally gotten rid of the stun effect realized what Ike had done, so in honor of his sacrifice, he decided to stop thinking of food and focus on the battle. Dyna Blade threw rocks at Kirby who side stepped and used his Up Special: Final Cutter to slice the bird's other wing, thereby KOing it.

With that being done, Kirby used the Subspace Transporter to convert the trophified Dyna Blade into a usable ally for a later battle. He may have won the Battle, but he knew the war was FAR from over.

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

Ike had fallen in front of the arena in trophy form and Master Hand revived him. "IKE, FOR PERFORMING SO WELL, YOU'VE BEEN GIVEN THE CHANCE TO UNLOCK A NEWCOMER!" and on cue, a screen that said: "WARNING! NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING!"

Ike was then teleported to the new GG Streets Stage.

3

The blue-haired mercanary appeared out of a spell circle on the ground.

2

A teen with red hair, green goggles and headphones who was wearing a Yellow short-sleeved shirt, black jeans and yellow-orange rollerblades jumped off a rail that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

1

GO!

The teen who was incredibly fast, grabbed Ike, kicked him to raise his damage to 6 and threw him forward to being that 6 to a 13. He then attempted to Dash Attack Ike but he sheilded and used his Standard Combo to raise the teen's damage to 16. That 16 became a 22 when the swordsman tripped his opponent by using his Down Standard Attack. The teen got up and used his Standard Special to spray Ike with a spray can which did no damage but did push him away causing him to get hit by incoming skateboarders which raised Ike's damage to 30.

Before Ike could get up, the teen used his Down Smash Attack to sweep kick the unlucky mercanary into a rail that was broken by one of the skateboarders making his damage raise to 45. Although Ike was airborne and couldn't air manouever well, he managed to use his Down Mid-Air Attack to spike the teen down witha heavy swing making his damage raise to 50. He then listened to the music in his headphones which Ike thought was a taunt so he swung failing to realize that this was actually his opponent's Down Special which was a counter. To counter Ike, the teen skated behind him and struck him in the back with an axe kick, raising Ike's damage to 62.

A Smash Ball appeared, and the teen was about to crush it, if he didn't make the mistake of tripping and falling down. Ike, used his Up Special: Aether to break it and started glowing. For his Final Smash, Ike struck the teen with his now flaming blade and had him suspended in the air then proceeded to repeatedly slash him while yelling: "GREAT AETHER!" and ended with a huge vertical slash onto the ground sending his opponent straight up into the air for a KO.

GAME SET!

This game's winner is...

IKE!

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

The blue-haired swordsman returned looking clearly fatigued but he was unaware that he had filled the conditions to unlock yet ANOTHER Newcomer but a screen appeared and said: "WARNING! NEW CHALLENEGER APPROACHING!"

Before he could object, Ike was teleported to the Castle Siege stage for a Sudden Death Battle.

3

"You've gotta be kidding me..." said Ike while appearing out of a spell circle on the ground.

2

"So, you're the one who replaced me..." said a Red-haired boy who looked about he was about a little younger than Marth appeared out of a spell circle on the ground and was wielding his own sword.

1

GO!

Ike was going to use his Quick Draw to finish this new opponent but the boy used his Down Special to Counter Ike's attack and send him off the stage for a KO.

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

Ike had fallen in front of the arena in trophy form but when he landed, the trophy shattered into a million pieces.

"Serves that fool right for thinking he was better than me." said the red-haired boy.

Everyone was truly going to miss Ike, especially Kirby when he found out...

Ike has been removed.

Beat from Jet Set Radio Future has been unlocked.

Beat's Special Moves:

Standard Special: Graffiti Tag

Side Special: GG Dash

Up Special: Ramp Flip Trick

Down Special: Funky Attack

Final Smash: Brodcast Signal

Roy from Fire Emblem has been unlocked.

Roy's Special Moves:

Standard Special: Flare Blade

Side Special: Aggresive Combo

Up Special: Flame Rise

Down Special: Counter

Final Smash: Slash of a Thousand Dragons

Dyna Blade has been transported.

Dyna Blade's Attacks:

Talon Slash, Featherdance, Rockfall, Divebomb


	8. Form Changing

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#8: Transformations Among Veterans**

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

"There goes another one..." Pokemon Trainer said fearing he would be next.

"WITH IKE REMOVED, THIS MAKES THINGS A WHOLE LOT HARDER FOR THE SONIC BLURS, EVEN WITH THEIR NEW MEMBER, BEAT!" started Master Hand. "WE'LL SEE WHO'S NEXT TO BATTLE SOON ENOUGH!

(20 minutes later)

"OH MY GOD! WHERE **IS EVERYBODY!?**" Crazy Hand yelled at the top of his imaginary lungs as he fell to the floor playing dead. Why you may ask? Okay...If you've JUST started reading this series, pay attention... Ahem... **HE'S CRAZY!!** Thank you and back to the show in progress.

* * *

City Area

* * *

Being confused was an understatement for the Hyrulian Hero. Seeing how he spent most of his life in a forest, MILES away from any kind of civilization anywhere, Link had been trying his best to not as he claimed, "Make this new world upset", or some other beliefs he made up at the last minute.

He was calmly walking along, minding his own business until...

"Hey! What's-a the big idea!" yelled Wario at the green-clad warrior who had mistakenly bumped into him.

Before they knew it, they had been transported to the new Subspace Platform stage. (The place Tabuu had been defeated by the Nintendo All-Stars)

3

Link had appeared out of a gust of wind.

2

Wario rode his motorcycle onto the field and then dusted himself off.

1

GO!

Link started by running up to the garlic-eating man, grabbed him with hookshot, smacked him upside the head with the hilt of his sword a couple of times to raise Wario's damage to 12, then he kicked him backwards to leave him with on the ground with 19 damage. Not a good start at all if you ask me.

Wario used his Side Special: Wario Bike to run Link over with his motorcycle, leaving the Hero of Time with 10 damage, then turned out to ride him over again but Link jumped and, much to his discontent, so did Wario who used his Standard Special: Chomp, to chew on Link a few times, and then spit him out followed by a Mid-Air Forward Attack to leave him with 35 damage. Link had started his Down Special to pull out a bomb but instead...

"Hey! What's up?" came out the voice of a girl who looked more like an imp. This was Midna, the princess of the Twilight Realm (or at least I think so, I'm not exactly up to date with the Zelda games, correct me in a review if I'm wrong.) who had appeared from out of nowhere. But before Link could question her, his body became that of a wolf, which, if you haven't guessed by now, means our favorite Hyrulian entered his Wolf State.

Then, as if it felt like it took its sweet time getting here, a Smash Ball appeared. Wario had jumped and used his Mid-Air Up Attack to hit it but Wolf Link was too fast and jumped allowing Midna to make a Shadow Hand with Wolf Link's Up Special and crush the Smash Ball with it, causing them both to glow.

Wolf Link used his Final Smash to make a shadow appear under his feet that extended to under Wario's feet which paralyzed him after having his damage rise up to 42. Then, in the blink of an eye, the Hyrulian Wolf leapt out at the garlic, foul smelling warrior to raise his damage to 79 and knock him off the stage for a KO.

GAME SET!

This game's winner is...

WOLF LINK!

City Area

* * *

Link had appeared back in the city in his wolf form, looked at Midna who shrugged, then they both continued exploring a world that was brand new to them.

Link/Wolf Link has been unlocked.

Link/Wolf Link's Special Moves.

Link & Wolf Link

Down Special: Twilight Transformation

Link

Standard Special: Hero's Bow

Side Special: Gale Boomerang

Up Special: Spin Attack

Final Smash: Triforce Slash

Wolf Link

Standard Special: Frightening Beam

Side Special: Dash Claw

Up Special: Shadow Hand

Final Smash: Shadow Spin Attack


	9. Assistance in Many Ways

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#9: Stadium Tests**

_Song Titles and Lyrics in this font_

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

"So..." started Luigi. "What-a are we gonna do?" Himself, Dr. Mario, Roy, Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer, Beat and Wario were starting to become bored after sitting around for so long. (A/N: Thought I forgot about them didn't you?)

"You'll be waiting here as available characters in the event someone out in This World fulfills unlocking objectives to battle and unlock Newcomers." Master Hand replied.

"Also if enough people get removed, you might get sent in This World at any moment." Crazy Hand had said while looking through Battle Royale Items to play with. "Hothead... no... Red Shells... no... Paralyzers... no... Mega Mushrooms... no... Rocketbarrels... no... AHA!"

"What did you find?" Pokemon Trainer asked while looking for Pokeballs.

"MY DS LITE! NOW FOR SOME GOOD OLD NINTENDOG FUN!" Crazy Hand had proceeded to play said game without realizing his fingers were too big for the buttons.

"Wait...we're allowed to use those?" asked Roy about to reach for the Beam Sword.

"Of course, unless you get called out to Battle, the Grand Arena is treated to the playable characters like a Training Stage.

"Sweet..." Beat picked up the "_Mystic Ruins_" CD and began listening to it through his headphones.

Wario was busy pigging out on Food while Dr. Mario inspected the Healing Items.

"Go, Squirtle!" Pokemon Trainer and Pikachu had began a battle with both of them throwing Pokeballs like there was no tomorrow as their fans cheered them on.

* * *

Glacial Area

* * *

Walking through the freezing bitter cold was one thing, but walking through it with an intelligent ape who always has bananas on his brain and a 2-D walking monochrome "man" who made a calculator sound everytime he stepped was a little TOO much for Wolf. As the three Mario Heroes were strolling around, a blast was sent towards them, causing them all to jump back.

Wolf used his scouter-like gadget to sense what appeared to be a living body of aura charge at them. "Everybody, dodge!" the Star Wolf leader had exclaimed as all three began evading powerful blasts.

All three of them were teleported to the NES stage.

_Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale: Battlefield Ver. 3_

Wolf, Donkey Kong and Mr. Game & Watch had been ambushed by the new Multi-Man Enemies: The Fighting Aura Bodies.

"There's about a hundred of them. You both ready?" Both of Wolf's teammates nodded in agreement. "Alright... let's take em' down..."

Wolf used his Up Special: Fire Wolf to take out 3 of them in one shot while Donkey had meteor smashed three more.

Mr. Game & Watch used his Mid-Air Standard Attack to splash out about 4 of the Bodies at once.

A Red Body punched Wolf to raise his damage to 6 then performed an uppercut on Donkey to raise the ape's damage to 9. It was about to follow up with a kick but was stopped and KOed by Wolf's Forward Standard.

A Smash Ball appeared and all three of the Heroes continously KOed about 15 more Bodies to get it. DK had got it and used his Final Smash: Konga Beat to play a beat on drums that wiped out 30 more by the time it finished. And by that time, Wolf had 25 damage, DK had 34 and Game & Watch had 41.

Said 2-D Battler had picked up a fan and threw it up so it could defeat 10 more bodies before vanishing. (A/N: Let's ask ourselves exactly HOW he picked up the fan shall we? ... ... ... yeah... I got nothin')

Wolf and Donkey had picked up Tennis Rackets and started serving, setting and spiking away 8 random Blue, Yellow and Green Bodies each until they had gotten tired and threw them away. Mr. Game & Watch on the other hand was having too much fun with a parasol he picked up and continued to float down from it repeatedly as 2 Bodies had touched the tip and gotten KOed.

For the Next 15 bodies, Rosalina as an Assist Trophy, had Lumas of all colors storm the Glacial Stage they were on.

"Beep!" Mr. Game & Watch had beeped while pointing his beeping finger at the last beeping enemy. (A/N: Heh heh... Beep...)

The last Aura Body was a giant replica of Wolf. The Assassin growled at his giant counterpart and started wacking him repeatedly with a Star Hammer but the giant Wolf Body had stomped and raised all three of the Mario Heroes' damages to 74.

Mr. Game & Watch with his short attention span ran to pick up a CD that had fallen in front of the Wolf Body only to get punched away... or so he thought... Wolf had sheilded the attack only to wind up dizzy. "You idiot..." was what the Star Wolf leader had said before he fell onto the ground.

While Donkey was busy dodging and attacking, the 2-D Battler looked around for something to attack with. Luckily, he had found another Assist Trophy and activated it. Mach Rider had appeared and with one thounderous roar of his engine, he ran over the Wolf Body until they both fell off the ledge for a KO.

* * *

Glacial Area

* * *

DK and Game & Watch helped up Wolf who was still tired from their long battle. Together, the three of them looked for some place warm and slowly but surely became more like a team at the same time.

* * *

Waterfall Area

* * *

Snake was cautiously walking through the Grassland part of the area he was "assigned" to waiting for anything to occur. Then suddenly, a teenage boy with spiky brownish-yellow hair walked in front of him. He had on a black hoodie with light blue on the shoulders, dark blue baggy shorts, striped yellow and black sneakers, and a crown-shaped necklace around his neck. What struck it to Snake as "weird" was the huge blade he was carrying. Not the blade itself, but its shape which sort of resembled a key.

"Who are you?" Snake asked. Before he got his answer, both of them were teleported to the new Twilight Town stage to face off in a 200 Stamina Match.

_Kingdom Hearts II: Sanctuary_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i_

3

"Kept'cha waiting, huh?" Snake said as he teleported in via electrical sparks.

2

The teen got off a strangely colored ship.

1

GO!

_in you and i, there's a new land_

Snake had used his Standard and Forward Standard Combos to lower the teen's stamina to 187 but he side-stepped one of Snake's Smash Attacks and slashed forward to lower the Metal Gear exterminator's stamina to 190. It then went down to 178 as the teen finished his standard combo with a launching swipe.

The Mercenary watched in awe as the teen used his Down Special to change form... for about five seconds before he charged his Down Smash Attack to plant a mine which the now red and black wearing teen walked over but shielded with one of the now TWO keys he was holding.

_angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i  
my sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

Snake then got grabbed and hit upside the head with the hilt of one of the keys before getting thrown towards a skateboard which caused him to trip being left with 171 stamina. The teen vanished at high speed to strike the ex-FOXHOUND member to lower his stamina to 159 but the rest of his Side Special was sheilded.

_where fears and lies melt away  
music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i  
what's left of me, what's left of me, now_

Snake was getting annoyed by the speedy key-weilding boy who kept rolling away from his grenades. By observing Twilight Town's layout, the high IQ man got a clever idea.

_i watched you fast asleep  
all i fear means nothing_

In order, Snake used his Forward Standard Combo to bounce the teen off a couple of buildings due to them being on the city streets. Next, he used his Side Special: Missile Launcher to launch a missile at the airborne boy which sent him up higher to be hit by a Mid-Air Standard Combo. A sign appeared that pointed right and the stage switched to being on top of skyscrapers where the final part of his plan would be completed.

_in you and i, there's a new land  
angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i  
my sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
where fears and lies melt away  
music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i  
what's left of me, what's left of me_

snwod dna spu ynam os  
my heart's a battle ground  
snoitome eurt deen i  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i  
snoitome eurt deen i

The plan ended with a double jump and a spike from Snake's mid-air forward attack. The entire plan left the boy with 110 stamina left and knocked him back to normal. Snake thought he had KOed him but he wasn't expecting a high jump from the teen's Up Special.

_you show me how to see  
that nothing is whole and  
nothing is broken_

After his opponent changed form again, this time to an outfit of purple and black, he used his Standard Special to heal 30 of his stamina then gave Snake a long Stamina Battle to remember.

_in you and i, there's a new land  
angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i  
my sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
where fears and lies melt away  
music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i  
what's left of me, what's left of me, now_

At this part of the Battle, Snake had 11 stamina while the once again normal key weilder had 16 while the stage itself was in front of a train station. As a final act of desperation, both of them ran towards each other and used their dash attacks at the same time.

_ooohhh_

my fears, my lies,

melt away

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i

GAME SET!

* * *

Waterfall Area

* * *

Both Snake and the teen had fallen on the ground in trophy form. Only to be revived by a small boy who resembled Link, a LOT. This was Toon Link, the hero of Hyrule in the distant future.

"Ugh...what happened?" Snake asked as he stood up slowly.

"I think we knocked each other out." The boy said as he picked up his key off the grassy land.

Toon Link looked at both of them in confusion but shrugged it off and walked with the teen and Snake to search for more opponents.

The "Dribble & Spitz" CD has been acquired.

Sora from Kingdom Hearts has been unlocked.

Sora's Special Moves:

Down Special: Drive Mix

Normal Sora:

Standard Special: Lucky Shot

Side Special: Key Throw

Up Special: High Jump

Valor Form Sora:

Standard Special: Chance Slam

Side Special: Quick Strike

Up Special: Spinning Break

Wisdom Form Sora:

Standard Special: Curaga

Side Special: Firaga/Blizzaga/Thundaga

Up Special: Target Ray

Final Smash: Final Form Sora

Standard Special/Side Special/Up Special/Down Special: ??


	10. Revolutionizing the Royale

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#S2: Design A Battler Mode**

I've thought about this for a while and I have decided to give this a trial period.

In Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale, a mode called "Design Battler" has been unlocked with all of the matches that have occured.

If you want your own Battler to get an Invitation, You need to fill out the basic info.

Name:

Species:

Symbol(Game they represent):

Affiliation: Mario Hero or Sonic Blur

Standard Special:

Side Special:

Up Special:

Down Special:

Final Smash:

(Either make one up that's not TOO cheap or choose from the Smashers, Meleers, Brawlers and Battlers that are available)

Grabs, Standard and Aerial Standard Combos(if you want):

Now then...

WARNING! NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING!

_Super Smash Bros. Melee: Final Destination_

3

"Go Squirtle!" exclaimed Pokemon Trainer as his trusty Squirtle was released from its ball.

2

A purple cat emerged out of a mini-flame cyclone.

1

GO!

The cat used its Down Special to charge at Squirtle who side-stepped then grabbed the cat and threw her off the side of the flat stage. She then attempted to recover with her Up Special but was pushed off to her fall by a Water Gun.

GAME SET!

Blaze the Cat has been unlocked.

Blaze's Special Moves:

Standard Special: Fireball

Side Special: Quick Dash

Up Special: Blaze Twister

Down Special: Trail Blaze

Final Smash: Burning Blaze

Don't forget about CD's, Stages, Assist Trophies and Bosses for the Transporter!


	11. OCcasion Ceremony

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#10: Welcome OCcasions**

* * *

Subspace

* * *

A red demon with a black skull-designed tracksuit with black spiky boots, wristbands, a black leather cape and blood all over him approached the Classic Gateway.

"So, this is it, huh?" he said to himself as he was allowed to pass through.

**STAGE 1**

**TARGET TEST!**

_Break those Targets!_

The demonic looking figure stood before the three targets after clawing his way out of the ground for his appearance. Then he proceeded to use his Side Smash Attack to punch his way through the first.

For the next one, he used a nearby bumper to propell himself fowards off the small stage then used his Up Mid-Air Standard to punch his way again through. Surprisingly, the punch gave him JUST enough of a little boost to grab the ledge.

Finally, he used his Side Special to shoot a laser-like beam out of his claws which ricocheted off the angled floor and right through his last target to clear the stage.

**STAGE 2**

**VS CHIMCHAR**

_Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Theme_

The demon clawed out of the ground while Pokemon Coordinator let out her trusty Chimchar out of its ball on Pokemon Stadium 3.

After throwing a nearby Pokeball at the chimp to raise it's damage to 9. A Wobbuffet appeared with a few Standard Combos from the demon, it started bobbing its head wildly.

"Flame Wheel!" Chimchar started charging at the demon in a flaming rush but it got sheilded and the next thing it knew, the flaming monkey got thrown towards Wobbuffet, bobbed off the stage and KOed after a powerful spike from the demon to clear his stage.

**STAGE 3**

**VS Team DIXIE KONG**

_Jungle Japes Ver. 2_

To make it REALLY simple. The demon simply used his Up Standard to elbow all 10 Rainbow-Colored Dixies that fell out of the sky like all teamed Classic Stage Opponents do after making his appearance on the Jungle Japes stage. (A/N: It really works in Multi Man!) So with that stage cleared...

**STAGE 4**

**VS Giant KRYSTAL**

_Assault Main Menu_

On the new Corneria Grounds stage. The demon clawed his way out of the ground while a GIANT Krystal jumped out of a GIANT Arwing in her GIANT Glory. ...GIANT.

Seeing how there was no way to knock this giant vixen off the bottom of the stage. Seeing how there was NO bottom at all, the demon thought quickly then picked up a nearby Smart Bomb and chucked it at her for 20 damage but it turned out to be a dud.

With a GIANT swipe of her staff, the GIANT Krystal smashed one of the demon's five lives. (A/N: I'm using "demon" too much, aren't I?)

Luck was on his side though as a Starman hopped to him and after 10 seconds of invincibility, the GIANT purple tribal girl's damage was at 101. To smash her off the side of the stage, the hell-spawn looking creature picked up a Star Hammer and WHAM! She was no more.

**STAGE 5**

**HAMMER DROP!**

_Super Smash Bros. Melee: Target Test_

A new mini-game exclusive to Battle Royale. You pick up a Star Hammer, Hammer, or Golden Hammer and hit the bell with as much strength, consecutive hits, etc. as you can.

The demon got the Golden Hammer Drop. So he picked up a Golden Hammer and jumped then proceeded to smash as many bells in a row while floating as he could before time ran out which, in this case happened to be 8 out of 11. Stage Cleared! Along the way he earned a CD.

**STAGE 6**

**VS LUIGI and DR. MARIO**

_Super Mario Bros. 2: Birdo's Theme_

The demon clawed out of the ground again to face the plumber and doctor on the Mushroomy Kingdom Stage. As the stage began moving, he picked up a Cracker Launcher and started blasting at an unlucky Luigi until he got Star KOed. (A/N: Ya' know when they fly off the top of the stage and become that twinkle thing?)

Afterwards, he chucked the launcher itself at he doctor who reflected it with his Super Sheet Side Special which unfortunately for the demon knocked him into a walking Bom-omb who exploded him off the side of the stage.

With three lives left, he took the next step and grabbed Dr. Mario with a chain-like fire rope from a distance then kneed him in the gut a couple of times and shot the white wearing Mario counterpart into a Sticky Tricky, a new item which immobilizes the victim.

Fully-charged Side-Specials paralyzed his opponent even worse who at this point had 56 damage. The doctor could've been finished off but instead he was just left to face a KO courtesy of the side-scrolling.

**STAGE 7**

**Metal ROY**

_Griel Mercenaries go into Battle!_

The metal Roy on Castle Siege was dealt with in a very quick fashion with a little grabbing and edge guarding since we ALL know Metal Opponents are heavy. So yeah... Stage Cleared.

**STAGE 8**

**RACE TO THE FINISH!**

_Super Smash Bros. Grand Finish Hurry!_

The demon got shot out of a cannon into a long hallway. He ran on a couple of dash panels and then hit a spring to jump into the air. After jumping over some boiling rising lava, a key let him access one of two rooms.

By choosing the one on the bottom, he was faced with a chamber that he had to swim across. Once that was done he ran his now wet locks to the nearby bomb block which revealed the exit.

He was about to make his way there but an Aura Body shaped suspicously like Sonic, had dropped in front of him and suddenly the room became a floating platform in Subspace.

Not about to go back there again, he used his Standard Combo to knock off the light Aura Body off the stage who used a simple jump to return. With a smash attack, it seemed like it would be over for our Anti-Hero-like friend but his Up Special turned his cape into bat-like wings and he glided his way back.

One throw was all that was needed to finish off the Aura Body and make it to the exit with two seconds to spare.

**STAGE 9**

**VS SHADOW, PIKACHU and IVYSAUR**

_Giga Bowser (Melee)_

One might think this battle would be long and grueling but it was quite the opposite.

Believe it or not, the demon gathered the Hydra Pieces and rushed off all three of his opponents in one shot across the stage but since he couldn't jump off fast enough he lost a life in the process...

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

"SO! YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME!?" Master Hand said as he floated down on the field in his handy glory making sure to remove all items that anyone was practicing (or eating in Wario's case) with.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! LET US BEGIN!"

The demon started launching random Standard and Mid-Air Standard Combos in an attempt to cause some damage. Although most of those hits were unsuccessful, he did manage to lower the hand's health to 100 from its original 150.

Master then used his finger beams to raise the challenger's damage to 47 and then 81 once he walked across on his middle and index fingers. With a couple of Fireballs from his Standard Special, the hand's health was now at 92. He tried to sheild the barrage of missiles but they were too strong as they knocked him off the side of the arena for a KO.

With one last life, hope seemed lost but a Smash Ball appeared. Using his Down Special to become invisible, the demon stealthily broke the orb. For his Final Smash, he transformed into a huge devilish looking beast that with a few Fireballs and Standard Combos, put an end to Master's Hand's remaining health.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

With a few explosions, the mighty ruler of This World fell in defeat at the hands of the Challenger.

* * *

Nintendo Room

The challenger entered and the room became pitch black. Then a light shone upon him and a trophy stand came under his feet to trophify the OCcasional Battler.

Thanks to StarryEyes880 for the new SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Battler and Sonic Blur, Devilon!

Devilon's Special Moves:

Standard Special: Fireball

Side Special: Laser Beam

Up Special: Glide

Down Special: Invisibility

Final Smash: Demon Monster

CONGRATULATIONS!

Picture of Devilon in the Norfair stage where lava erupts behind him while he taunts demonicly in dramatic fashion is shown. If possible, I will try to make a REAL picture of this scene.


	12. Evil Forces Among The Chosen

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#11: Here comes the Plot**

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

"OK, LET'S GO ON TO THE-" Master Hand became interrupted by a swirl of dark clouds and thunder in the sky of This World. Before anyone knew it, purple lightning struck both Master Hand and Crazy Hand then a violet-red light shone so bright that it could be seen everywhere and by everyone.

"What...was that...?" said the weakened left hand who for once wasn't having a crazy reaction.

"I don't know brother..." replied the right who tried to stand(float) up. "But it can't be good..."

* * *

Forest Area

* * *

A shockwave knocked the veteran spaceman to the ground while Shadow merely lost his cool-guy composure.

"What was that?" He thought aloud. Olimar merely gathered his loyal Pikmin and high-tailed it to his ship followed closely by the black hedgehog. Once the rickety rocket started functioning after a couple of tries, it rose into the air slowly and took off for the light from the Grand Arena. With a Chaos Control, it warped there in no time.

* * *

Rocky Area

* * *

The same shockwave tripped both of the kindergarten ninjas while Pit stared in awe at the light that emitted itself from the Grand Arena.

Kat & Ana, who were very light, both were picked up by the angel kid and before they knew it they were flying towards the stadium. After a complicated handsign, the three of them vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Glacial Area

* * *

"ACHOO!" Wolf had sneezed for the fifteenth time in the igloo made by Mr. Game & Watch. As if things couldn't get worse for the criminal, the shockwave made him jump so high he hit his head on the igloo's ceiling.

Donkey Kong, came in pointing at the light that all three of the Mario Heroes saw. Without a second thought, Wolf jumped into his Wolfen, with a cramped Game & Watch and the tie-wearing ape sitting on the wing then they took off for what might be awaiting them there.

* * *

Jungle Area

* * *

The same shockwave knocked the green dinosaur onto the ground and the self-proclaimed king on top of him. After regaining their balance, they spotted the light.

Since they were the closest and within walking distance of the Grand Arena, Yoshi and King Dedede made their way there with the thought: "What's going on?"

* * *

Waterfall Area

* * *

Snake, Sora and Toon Link felt the same shockwave and thought it would be a good idea to get out of the area as soon as possible.

The Key-weilder pressed a button on his wrist and the Gummi Ship appeared in a warp before them. Even though the Metal Gear expert was repulsed by its colors, he and the other Sonic Blurs hopped inside and then warped to the Grand Arena. Not knowing what was there, they soon saw the other ships gathering around the same place.

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

Kirby was the first to arrive on his trusty Warp Star followed by the Wolfen who was now seating four thanks to Donkey pointing out Dixie from above the Ruined Area.

Link had come out of a Twilight Portal as his normal self thanks to Midna's help. Once everyone was there and accounted for, they made their way inside.

Mario and Sonic who were waiting inside of the Grand Arena as the final match were naturally at the stadium first where they saw what took place.

The Violet-red light started shooting off sparks here and there, then gathered up the Trophified Battlers who were in Training and shattered them into pieces thereby removing them from the Royale and as the shockwaves intensified, evil versions of the ones who had just been removed stood before the Heroes and Blurs ready to annihilate them.

As everyone got into position for what would be a very long match. Mario exchanged a quick glance with Sonic then they charged while saying. "Let's go!"

Pikachu has been removed.

Wario has been removed.

Dr. Mario has been removed.

Roy has been removed.

Beat has been removed.

Pokemon Trainer has been removed.

Luigi has been removed.

Mario joined your team!

Sonic joined your team!

Olimar joined your team!

Shadow joined your team!

Pit joined your team!

Kat & Ana joined your team!

Wolf joined your team!

Mr. Game & Watch joined your team!

Donkey Kong joined your team!

Yoshi joined your team!

King Dedede joined your team!

Snake joined your team!

Sora joined your team!

Toon Link joined your team!

Kirby joined your team!

Link/Wolf Link joined your team!


	13. Adventure Mode: Nintendo Conquest

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#12: Adventure's Beginning**

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

_Super Smash Bros Battle Royale Main Theme_

Mario and Sonic both appeared on the stage as they were opposed by Corrupt Beat and Corrupt Pokemon Trainer. With their damages starting at 0, the great match began.

Corrupt Beat used its Standard Special to push the plumber and hedgehog towards the Corrupt Ivysaur who grabbed Sonic and chucked him at Mario to raise their damages to 6.

The plumber used his Cape to turn the evil skater around then he bombarded it with Standard Combos followed by an Up Mid-Air Attack to raise its damage to 21. Sonic was also making quick work of the fake Pokemon as his numerous grabs and Strong Attacks raised its damage to 30.

Corrupt Ivysaur launched its Side Special at the Blur who shielded then Smash Attacked it away towards Mario. Said Hero then Meteor Smashed the evil Pokemon off the bottom of the stage with a mere 57 damage percentage to KO it but its Trainer was far from over as Corrupt Charizard was then sent out.

"Whoa, I need-a some-a rest." the Mario Hero leader said as it disappeared into the pipe that came up from under his feet. Shadow then came out of a portal to replace him for the Battler Switch.

The Battler Switch is a new function exclusive to Battle Royale. It allows the user to switch with one of the other Battlers on his/her team.

The black and red hedgehog threw a couple of lightning fast Standard and Mid-Air Standard Combos to raise the Beat look-a-like's damage to 51 which became a 60 after a grab and finally a 72 as it was sent flying off the top of the stage for a KO courtesy of the blue counterpart's Up Smash Attack.

"I'll come back to play again soon!" assured Sonic as he Bounce Attacked off the center of the stage. The Sonic Blur leader got replaced by the angel kid, Pit who came down from a light that shined upon the stage. However, Corrupt Beat was soon followed by Corrupt Luigi who had a grim look on its face.

A Side Special from the evil dragon-like Pokemon raised Shadow's damage to 11. The alien-spawn tripped his opponent and then drop kicked it for his Down Grab to raise its damage to 9. Pit launched a few of his Palutena Arrows at the evil plumber to have its percentage at 14. Since the Mario Hero was able to hit both of the Corrupt Battlers with a fully charged Down Smash Attack, their damages became 35 then 45 as the veteran angel used his Glide Attack to send both of the evil look-a-likes off the top left side of the stage for a Double KO.

"Even the Ultimate Life Form needs some recooperation time." Shadow said calmly as he jumped back into his portal. The Mario Hero that came next was Dixie who wanted revenge for Diddy Kong.

Corrupt Squirtle and Corrupt Roy appeared but were dealt with quickly by Dixie's Subspace Transporter that housed Porky. Said villain had tazored them to an untimely KO with its tentacles. Well, it would've KOed the evil swordsman if it hadn't countered to strengthen its Launch Resistance. Pit, however took this opportunity to Smash Attack the Corrupt Roy straight off the side of the stage.

"Palutena, I require your assistance!" announced the angel kid has flew back up into the light he came from. Kirby was the Sonic Blur that replaced him after he came down on his Warp Star.

Corrupt Pikachu and Corrupt Wario appeared next. The puffball used his Dash Attack to raise the just-as-bad-smelling clone's damage to 8 which became a 24 after Dixie used her Side Special on it. The evil mouse used Thunder on Porky who had been trying to zap the dark mouse with little success. The evil dictator DID however raise Corrupt Pikachu's damage to 30 after a few jumps.

Dixie grabbed Corrupt Wario, slapped it a couple of times to up its percentage from 24 to 31 then to 38 after she threw it at Kirby who used his Hammer Side Special to pummel the clone far away with 67 damage.

It was here that a Thunder had finished off Porky for good. This made the female chimp's Transporter explode and launch her straight up with 50 damage. The evil mouse then got sent off the top of the stage for a KO once it was hit Kirby's Down Special: Stone after he flew up right above him.

Corrupt Dr. Mario appeared after Dixie jumped to catch an astray Rocketbarrel to lead her off the stage. Donkey Kong then broke out of a barrel, looking very angry at the Corrupt clones.

One Smash Attack was all it took to KO the evil garlic warrior and launch a dark doctor off the stage who then became nothing more once a Meteor Smash ended it.

* * *

Grand Arena

The Mario Heroes and Sonic Blurs who fought looked incredibly tired as the evil versions of their fellow Battlers were finally defeated and the innocent bystanders A.K.A the audience had been evacuated. The violet-red light then grew wider in length until it took a huge circular shape, almost like a portal.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand who were still weakened from the lightning looked at the light as it depicted an image of what appeared to be the Mushroom Kingdom that became infested with Aura Bodies and Corrupt Koopa Troopas who were wrecking everything.

"What-a is-a this?" Mario asked as he looked at his homeland being torn apart before his very eyes. The image then shifted to one of Station Square being overrun and its citizens enslaved by none other than Dr. Eggman.

"No way! How did this happen!?" Sonic cried out as Shadow placed a hand on the Blur's shoulder to comfort him. "If I had to guess, I'd say this is the result of This World being destroyed." answered the Anti-Hero.

Master Hand intervened by saying "The impact of this force is so great, side-effects have began affecting your homeworlds as well." The next image was one of Pop Star and Dream Land being forcibly transformed into a twisted vision of Marx's reign over both planets. Kirby and Dedede exchanged looks of worry before turning back to the chaos before their very eyes.

One by one, images of the Battler's worlds being destroyed or taken over appeared until the violet-red light imploded on itself then exploded engulfing the entire Grand Arena and everyone in it.

* * *

Home Space

* * *

Everyone had been knocked out cold by the light. Olimar was the first to wake up so he had all of his Pikmin jump on his fellow Battlers to make them conscious again. Only the heavy Purple Pikmin were used on the Hand Bros.

"Where are we...?" asked Wolf who was still in a daze. Crazy Hand observed his surrounding before concluding "WE'RE AT...I HAVE NO IDEA!" Everyone else fell down anime style.

"It looks like a Healing Station is here." said Snake who pointed it out.

Master Hand then pointed out the Teleport Areas with his giant finger and declared "If we want This World back to normal, we're going to have to repair the damage done to each section of the planet."

"...and the only way to do that is to reclaim our homeworlds right?" guessed King Dedede. "That is correct. Crazy and I will guide you to each part of the now Shattered Areas." answered the sane hand.

"SO, EVERYONE READY!?" inquired the insane hand to the Battlers that were left. "YEAH!" shouted back all the ones who could talk while the others made sounds similar to agreement. "THEN HOP ON!"

Everyone stepped onto either of the palms of the hands then became trophified so they wouldn't feel the iron grip of their clenched fists. Once that was done, the Hand Bros. flew off into the first of many Shattered Areas.

Porky has been defeated.

Master Hand joined your team!

Crazy Hand joined your team!


	14. Unlocking the Lands

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#13: The Battlefield Fortress**

* * *

Altea

* * *

Master Hand & Crazy Hand landed outside of the castle that was in yet another war. After reviving the battlers, the Hand Bros. floated in front of them. "Ok, Who's going in there first?" inquired the calmer of the two.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said while taking off for the barricade. DK spotted a dragon-like creature with Dixie in its talons. With a few ape noises, the simian ran right behind the plumber.

"Infiltrating highly-guarded facilities is one of my specialties." Snake said while turning on the camoflauge of his Sneaking Suit.

With a roar, Wolf Link charged straight through the opposing forces with Midna barely hanging onto him by his tail. "Slow down you flea bag!" she cried out while trying to regain her balance on his back.

"I'll lend my assistance!" volunteered Pit. "Hai!" cried out Kat & Ana (who can speak japanese) while mimicing movements of their "teacher".

"Fine then, the rest of us will be patiently awaiting your return." re-assured Master Hand while his brother could be found elsewhere shooting random Fingertip Bombs on all of the soldiers, no matter who's side they were on.

_Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn: Main Theme_

Ready?

Mario & Pit both ran from the side of the screen onto the battlegrounds far from the castle.

GO!

With damages starting at 0, they charged and kept Dash Attacking their way past Altea's foes. One of the knights swung their sword down on Pit who sidestepped then used his Side Special to repel the spells of magicians.

The Bowser-slayer then jumped over everyone's favorite angel kid and came down with a Mario Tornado and KOed the Puppits into some attacking warriors with his trusty Super Jump Punch but not before taking damage from a Zline (a new Subspace Slime Enemy for Battle Royale) that stuck itself onto him and caused him to take 18 percents worth of damage before he shook it off.

Soon enough, Zlines surrounded both the Hero and Blur but they escaped by using a Team Recovery Command.

Team Recovery Commands work like most Up Specials (The ones that let the user get an extra jump, boost, etc.) but with longer duration.

In this case, Mario used his Up Special to grab onto Pit's foot as he flew over the leech-like creatures.

Once his wings got tired, the veteran warrior landed onto the ground after the plumber let go of his foot. Before either of them knew it, they were ambushed by rouge Glires, Glices, Glunders and Primids. A failed attempt at shielding all of the elemental foes led them to be wide open for the Sword and Boom Primids to strike. After being knocked back to their senses with 56(Mario) and 48(Pit) damage, it was quite easy to strike back and eliminate the minor threats.

"Time-a for me to go Bye-Bye!" announced Mario as he disappeared into his trademark pipe. "Do not think badly of me for I shall return!" dramatically exclaimed Pit as he flew into Palutena's Ray of Light that he descends from.

A very energetic Wolf Link appeared in a gust of Twilight shadows while Kat & Ana spun in through a swirl of leaves.

The rest of the stage was a breeze for the two quick Battlers to complete with a couple of Special Moves being used here and there. That WAS until...

* * *

Altea Castle

* * *

Snake and DK were about to infiltrate but a blue-haired swordsman and a blonde-haired short martial artist that was roughly about Kirby's height had jumped down before them. With a sword and fist pointed at the two, they exchanged quick glances and took defensive stances. (Hey! That last part rhymed!)

_Crimea's Great War_

Ready...

The Metal Gear expert and intelligent ape ran in through the side of the screen as Marth and the newcomer dashed in from the opposite side.

GO!

The newcomer kicked things off with his Standard Combo which consisted of nothing but multiple punches that barraged Snake's damage from 0 to 12. DK rolled past the two and grabbed his light opponent then chucked him at the sword-wielding prince making both of them add 7 percent more to their damage meters.

The short karate expert wasn't through that easily. A Dash Attack that resulted in a leg sweep that trips opponents knocked the ape to the ground to meet a powerful Smash Attack face-to-face, launching him away with 24 damage.

Snake threw a couple of grenades at his two opponents who caught and threw them back to raise the Soldier of Legend's damage from 12 to 32. After landing, the King of the Jungle used his Down Special to repeatedly slap the ground and send his opponents into the air with both of them having 35. The martial artist got smash attacked away with 56 on his percentage meter while Snake on the other hand used his Mid-Air Standard Attack to kick Marth three times but missed the fourth then got slashed away by the prince's Mid-Air Standard.

Back on the further edge of the stage, the Battlers were duking it out in mid-air with each punch and kick countering the other. The newcomer tried to use a Mid-Air Up Standard but missed and was grabbed (Yes, another new feature in Battle Royale is not only grabbing on the ground but in mid-air) and chucked straight down then went face-to-face with a Meteor Smash to be slammed onto the ground with a dangerous 92 percent's worth of damage.

Hand-to-Hand Combat was another one of Snake's specialties after all, so his battle with Marth wasn't too hard. It was his 61 percent against his opponent's 70. As he was being charged at, a detonator appeared in his grasp. "NOW!"

Before the prince knew it, he got blasted by a carefully laid Down Special that sent him straight up with 86 but that increased into 102 after he got Meteor Smashed towards DK who was charging his famous Giant Punch. Once the ape was at full power, he let it loose and KOed both of their opponents in one shot.

Altea

The six that were sent out to battle returned with new trophies for Master Hand & Crazy Hand to revive. Once the two opposers had waken up, they reluctantly agreed to helping out their group and headed straight for the tower to rescue Dixie from the clutches of the dragon creature.

Marth joined your team!

Knuckle Joe joined your team!

Knuckle Joe has been unlocked.

Knuckle Joe's Special Moves:

Standard Special: Vulcan Jab

Side Special: Arm Grab

Up Special: Rising Break

Down Special: Spin Kick

Final Smash: Megaton Punch


	15. Commencing Revivals

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#14: Regaining Lost Allies**

**

* * *

**

Altea Castle (Roof)

* * *

_Shadow Dragon Medley_

Donkey Kong wasn't letting anything get in his way as he Smash Attacked his way through Zlines and Primids. No amount of damage percentage, which at the moment was 45%, would keep this enraged simian from rescuing his best friend's girlfriend.

"Hey! Wait up would you!?" yelled out Snake as he was starting to have trouble keeping up due to the swarm of Glires, Glices and Glunders which seemingly just happened to roll in from the sides of the stage. With his damage raised up to 32%, the Soldier of Legend used his expert timing to throw his Standard Special: Grenade which would KO all three types of elemental foes. Along the way, they had found what appeared to be a piece of a trophy stand. However with Crimea in turmoil they didn't have enough time to figure out what purpose a Stand Shard had.

Eventually, they had reached the dragon next to an unconscious Dixie Kong which revealed itself to be a very corrupt looking Ridley with cracked parts of it's Metaforme infected with some type of purple substance. "That must be the Subspace..." thought Snake aloud. Suddenly, his codec started ringing. "Hello?"

"Snake!" cried out a voice. "I remember you...you're that toad...that hacked into my channel that other time..."

"Yes, it's me Slippy! But that isn't Subspace, those are the Aparoids!"

"Aparoids? What are those?" Donkey Kong didn't really care for any long-winded explanations and proceeded to pummel the beast only to be smacked back down with an Aparoid infested wing. "The aparoids are a lethal, toxic race of parasites that take over whatever they can get their nasty little hands on, be careful!"

"Understood..." With that, the codec communication was ended and the Boss Battle had began. Snake used his Side Special: Missile Launcher to send a remote controlled missile into the Aparoid-infested area of Ridley but was blocked by a wing. Everyone's favorite tie-wearing ape took this as his opportunity to grab the wing and then swing the dragon around and around in Super Mario 64 fashion and once he got his timing right again, Snake stuck a mine onto Ridley's head with his Down Special.

Deeming it safe to let go, that's what Donkey Kong had done and off the castle went one of Samus' worst enemies who had it's forehead explode once the Konami Battler pushed his trusty detonator. DK then went to check on Dixie who appeared to be just fine. This put a warm smile across the simian's lips but that was short lived as a high-powered Aparoid blast struck him head on, raising his damage to 108% and sended him off the side of the stage for a KO... or so we thought once DK's Up Special: Spinning Latriat was used to recover with it's now improved vertical distance however the Space Pirate captain wasn't about to let its prey off the hook so a spike from the tail was all that was needed to keep Donkey Kong silenced.

Snake growled and decided now was the best time to pull-off a Switch before he was the next used for target practice. "Regrouping time." said the 200 IQ man as he flew up and away on Cypher.

Marth appeared out of a magic circle in the ground and Knuckle Joe jumped off a Warp Star which crashed onto the castle roof. Soon afterwards, a flurry of quick slashes from Marth's Side Special: Dancing Blade and an even faster usage of Knuckle Joe's Standard Special: Vulcan Jab littled the health down and just when the final blow was about to be executed, Ridley used one of the cheapest moves and held Dixie as it's sheild while charging a fiery blast.

The latest recruits of Master Hand & Crazy Hand stopped immidiately then began thinking of a way to finish it off. Suddenly, an idea popped into the prince's head then he whispered it to his companion. Understanding what Marth had inquired for him to do, Knuckle Joe started taunting by yawning and flexing his muscles. Outraged, the blast was launched and the Martial Artist started charging up a Power Vulcan Jab and then released it which in turn, reflected the blast back at Ridley. It was going to claw it back but Marth appeared in front of him and countered with his Down Special to not only catch the dragon off-guard but to release Dixie from it's grasp as well then using Sidestepping, the swordsman of royalty got out of the way just in time for Ridley to meet his own demise.

"GGGRRRRROOOOAAAAHHHH!!!" Screams of agony were to be heard as the Aparoids melted away into nothingness as Ridley lay there not moving having to had been defeated at last.

* * *

Home Space

* * *

After picking up Dixie Kong and two more Stand Shards which equals the totals of three, Master Hand stood(floated) over them and proceeded to put them together like a jigsaw puzzle. As if on cue, the Stand Shards spun around each other at high speeds and then united in a blinding flash of light.

Once it faded, Diddy Kong much to everyone's surprise was found to be standing there. Overjoyed, Dixie ran up and tightly hugged her boyfriend and kissed his cheek as Master Hand and Crazy Hand (who was trying to make hand puppets despite there being no shadows in Home Space) looked at Diddy then each other.

"Interesting concept isn't it?" inquired the calmer of the two.

"Yep!" answered his insane counterpart.

STAGE CLEAR!

Diddy Kong has returned!

(A/N: By finding 3 Stand Shards, previously removed characters may return to their former glory. Who should return next?)


	16. Planetary Pieces Under Construction

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#15: Connecting the Worlds**

* * *

Home Space

* * *

**"MAMMA MIA!" **exclaimed everyone's favorite Italian plumber.

"Hey Mario, what's up?" inquired Sonic, then turned to look at what spooked Mario out. What did said spooking was what appeared to be the castle of the world they had just visited appear in the dimension that the Battlers deemed their base.

"Whoa...What's going on?" pondered DeDeDe aloud as he inspected the Altea relics.

"I'm not sure...but I think when we save a world some sort of Spacial Bridge appears so we can return there at any time." Master Hand answered while his more than insane brother was off preparing for the next stage. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? YES, YES, IT'S OLD AND CRUMBLING BUT WE HAVE AN ENTIRE SMASH UNIVERSE TO SAVE!" shouted Crazy Hand.

"Oh, um of course..." the giant hand cleared it's "throat" and turned to face the teams. "Who shall be going next?"

"Let's do this!" a stretching Sonic had said.

"Puyo! Puyo!" Kirby stood on his tippy toes to indicate his braveness but fell on it's back. A laughing Wolf replied to this by saying "For the Mario Heroes, Team Star Wolf will be taking on the challenge." Donkey Kong and Mr. Game & Watch jumped behind him and made karate-like poses as their leader took a feral stance and while they were doing this, the normally white background was flashing red and yellow for dramatic effect. Everyone sweatdropped in anime fashion once they finished.

Toon Link scurried his way to Sonic's side before Master Hand and Crazy Hand trophified the six and took them into their fists then punched into the next part of Nintendo Conquest.

* * *

Sargasso Space Hideout

* * *

_Hostilities Revisited_

Upon arriving inside through a hangar, Sonic and Wolf started walking around.

"This place...was where my old subordinates took refuge..." thought Wolf out loud. Just then a few Ruffians surrounded them. "Kill them!" shouted one of the monkey-like criminals then they opened fire but with quick action, the hedgehog and wild animal sidestepped.

"Dosen't look like they're here to talk!" a grinning Sonic pointed out. "You know what they say, Actions speak louder than words." replied Wolf before Smash Attacking through a couple of them. Sonic spindashed up a ramp leading to an upper corridor but barrels were being shot out at him which he Air Dodged with ease.

It didn't take long for worker droids to join the fray. Homing Attacks proved to be the most effective method for destroying them. "Hah hah! Just like Eggman's Badniks!"

Blaster fire was being shot back and forth between criminals. Our mercenary Battler however was making his progress upwards, slowly but surely. Once the horde of projectile users were exterminated, Wolf with sharpened claws bare, tore through the barrels and the machines throwing them using his Forward Strong Attack.

Running along the next hallway, they became confronted by Primids who had come in contact with Aparoids and began multiplying. Outnumbered was an understatement, and as pointed out by the blue blur, the only way out was above.

However, Wolf's primal instincts kicked in and he ferociously used his Up Special: Wolf Pummel to charge through them and followed up with Standard Combos, the infested enemies began lowering their numbers but it wasn't enough. 34% damage was delivered by them before Sonic, more or less, forced him to execute their Team Recovery Command which was a Toadstool Jump followed by multiple Spring Jumps so they could Wall Jump straight up the narrow path with ease.

Unfortunately, a Bom-omb was thrown at the speedier of the two the second they reached the highest area of the hideout, sending Sonic soaring right back down with 44% damage. He did make his way back up but only as the springs were starting to disappear since they don't last forever. His Down Special: Spin Charge sawed right through the enemy which was a new species called the Exploso, with bodies made up of powerful bombs and giant mouths that shot out projectile explosive Items of all varieties.

"We'll play again some other time!" With that said, the Switch was initiated and Sonic bounced back off-screen then Toon Link made his appearance in a cartoonish fashion.

Barrages of the foes began left and right, from all sides of the screen. The duo slashed and clawed through whatever got in their way, not flawlessly though. By the time they had gotten to the elevator which was being blocked off by a large amount of enemies, Toon Link's damage was 29% as Wolf's became 68%.

"Boss! We need backup!" Called out the last remaining Ruffian of the final group of opposing law-breakers. A voice echoed throughout the hideout.

"Can't you goons do anything right!?" A silhoutte dropped down and spiked the elf, sending him into the air and immidiately afterwards, an Up Smash Attack launched him sky high. "Y-you!" exclaimed the canine as he took his offensive stance.

The figure revealed itself to be Falco Lombardi, Ace pilot of Star Fox. "Yo mutt, how's it hangin'?" taunted the azure bird.

"Shut your beak you disgusting fowl, you talk too much." And after that retort, Wolf struck at Falco with his Side Special: Wolf Flash with his former lackeys closing in on him.


	17. Resolves Awakened

**Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale**

**I don't own ANY of the Smash Bros. characters or the game itself**

**Smash#16: Birth of a Reckless Drive**

* * *

Sargasso Space Hideout (Upper Level)

* * *

It was a grand rumble like no other. Compared to how intense and blurry the Star Fox Battlers were going at it, all of the lesser minions ganging up against Toon Link appeared to be going in boring, slow motion.

"C'mon! Is that the best you've got?" Falco Up Smash Attacked Wolf into the air where he was a sitting duck waiting to be barraged by the bird's blasters then be spiked to the cold, hard integrated steel platform where he lay there in immense pain, murmuring to himself: "No...I can't...After everything I've been through...to lose now to some armed foul poultry!? I won't allow it!"

He then got up weakly and started glowing with a color of hazy purple, almost like an aura had overwhelmed him. "W-what is that?" asked Falco in a slightly worried tone.

"This?" Wolf looked at his claw then back at his opponent with a toothy grin. **"****THIS IS YOUR DESTRUCTION!**" Echoed out the answer then suddenly all of his fur began to stand up on end with claws bared, a lot sharper and a bit longer than usual and fangs lengthened.

_Break Through The Icefield_

Wolf's current percentage of 121% became locked with a visible chain over it to protect it from increasing with damage. Instead, it steadily rose on it's own as the, brand new and exclusive to Battle Royale, Heated Spirit arose and surfaced from within the Mercenary leader. All moves, whether they be Standard or Special were now powered up and some were replaced with new sets but it comes at the price of no Shield, Sidestep or Roll and further knockback upon taking hits.

The improved Wolf Pummel tore it's way through the last of the lackeys which left Toon Link speechless and a bit helpless as he took a few steps back as to not get caught within any physical shots of rage. And speaking of shooting, Wolf's Blaster now shot with the capacity of rapid-fire, stunning any and all (A/N: or in this case now one) foes who try to oppose him.

After a flurry of lightning fast Standard Combos which knocked Falco away with a damage that rose from 23% to 74%, the Spirit Special that replaces the Side Special let the savage predator take a rushing shoulder-charge at his prey after a lunging dash on all fours to launch him straight through and out a glass container then falling down painfully off-screen for a KO.

Once it was all done and over with, the Star Wolf Commander caught a glimpse of something shining fly by through space from a window. It appeared to be a gem of sorts to him but he couldn't ponder this much longer as he passed out.

* * *

Home Space

* * *

"Ugh...where am I?" Once feral but now calmer eyes met with those of ones very big and wide which, just as it would to any normal person, cause a scare.

"AAAHHH!" jumped Wolf hastily from his laid-out position on the ground. "What happened back there? All I remember was having a sudden surge of strength then...nothing..."

"What you experienced was a Spiritual Break." answered Master Hand who was floating by, observing the new Spacial Bridge that appeared in a dimension. "It's when a Battler takes too much damage before enough is enough and a hyperactive state is achieved. Care to demonstrate Crazy?"

"OH BOY! SOMETHING TO DO!" Without hesitation he immidiately started beating on the nearest person which in this case would be Knuckle Joe. After enough hurtings, his own Heated Spirit arose, glowing a daffodil yellow color then suddenly and without warning the Fighter shot out a giant Vulcan Jab Beam that was following knocking the humongous hand down from an uppercut. Afterwards he also fell, exhausted and dizzy.

"As you can see, it can wear on you so don't overdo it." finished the only floating hand left. (A/N: Even though Master Hand is the Right Hand, ambidextrous much?)

"Where's the bird?" asked Wolf, looking around for him. He scanned the area only to see allies from both the Mario Heroes and Sonic Blurs either looking down, shaking their heads or something of that variety. Then Dedede spoke. "He's...removed..."

Guilt overcame O' Donnell now. He might be cruel at times but he's not heartless, Game & Watch and Donkey Kong tried to comfort him but he preferred to be alone for the time being.

"Sonic..." interrupted his black counterpart. "What is it Shadow?"

"Do you feel that...?" Shadow asked with his eyes closed and arms crossed across his furry chest. "There's a Chaos Emerald nearby."

"So you mean?" started a now grinning blue hedgehog. "Yes..." The Black Arms blooded hybrid opened his eyes and tightened his gloved fists. "Time to pay a visit to the doctor."


End file.
